Monsterous Fairytales
by srdaire
Summary: A modern day twist on the fairytales, but what if Jafar was a vampire, the Beast was really a werewolf, and the princes - as well as a couple of princesses - were hunters? See how thier worlds collide in this horror story. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1: Snow White

Chapter One: Snow White

Snow's eyes opened at the sound of an incessant beeping nearby. Turning her head to the left, she pushed a button on her alarm clock, killing the noise, and sat up in bed.

The teenager's living quarters was a terrible excuse for a bedroom. She slept in a dank, dark cellar at the back of the house, that had no windows and only one door, which locked from the outside. No pictures or posters decorate the mud-colored rock wall. Snow slept upon a toddler's mattress which was covered with a dull gray quilt that had random yellow tuna fish decorated on it, and no pillow. Beside the mattress was an empty up-side-down crate, which was used as a bed-side table. Occupying the space on top of the crate was a tin bowl full of water, a wash cloth, a comb, a plain white tooth brush beside a small tube of toothpaste, and an orange headband. The last thing on top of the crate, beside the black and brown alarm clock, was a black walkie-talkie perched at the corner beside her head. There was one other crate in the room, this one containing all of Snow's clothes.

With a yawn, Snow kicked off her fish blanket and stood up, shivering slightly as her bare feet touched the stone-cold floor. She stripped out of the dull gray large tee shirt she used for pajamas and stood in her underwear beside her bed. Picking up the washcloth, she dunked it into the tin bowl filled with water, then began washing herself. Once finished, the young girl strolled over to the crate filled with clothes and slipped on a shirt with horizontal brown and orange stripes that was about three times her size, a pair of torn paint-splattered, a couple of white socks, and scuffed neon-yellow sneakers. After getting dressed, Snow picked up her comb, and used the left over water in the bowl to get rid of the tangles in her hair before holding it back in place with the orange headband.

Now, completely finished, Snow stored the walkie-talkie into the back pocket of her jeans, as she left her room to do her morning chores.

The door to her bedroom opened up to the kitchen, which was kept spotless by Snow, and seeing it was still in perfect condition, she strolled up to the trash can, which happened to be filled to the brim with garbage. With a sigh, she lifted the black plastic bag out of its container, and tied off the end before taking it out of the kitchen, down the hall, and through the living room towards the front door.

Stepping out into the early dawn, she quietly shut the door behind her. Snow had only dragged the trash half-way across the perfect manicured yard towards the street, when she had gotten tired. Releasing the heavy plastic bag, she stopped to rest, panting slightly from exhaustion. Brushing a loose strand of hair out of her eyes, she spotted a lone figure walking down the sidewalk. Upon close inspection, it was a stranger to her, a male teenager a couple of years older than her, wearing scuffed brown sneakers, ratty faded blue jeans, and a blue sweatshirt with the hood pulled over his head, hiding the color of his hair. His hands were crammed into the giant pocket in the front of his sweatshirt, and a couple of white wires trailed up to his head.

_Earplugs to an iPod_, she thought, continuing to stare at him. As if feeling her gaze upon him, he turned in her direction and stopped. His blue eyes raked her from head to toe, and came to a halt upon her face, one eyebrow cocked up in interest. The stranger opened the gate to the white picket fence surrounding the yard, and headed straight for her. Finally coming to a halt in front of her so close that their breaths mingled, they stared into each other's eyes.

"Uh," Snow managed to say, feeling herself blush, and her heart began to pound hard against her chest. She wasn't used to any boy being this close to her. It made her feel highly uncomfortable. Without saying anything, he picked up the trash, one-handed, and tearing his gaze away from her, carried it out of the yard and dropped it at the curb for the garbage collectors to pick up. Then, he began to walk away as if nothing out of the ordinary happened.

Finding her voice, Snow called out to him, "Thank you!"

Not turning around, he waved a reply, and continued on his way.

At that moment, a crackly voice burst from the walkie-talkie in her back pocket. "Snow White! Get your lazy butt to work and make me my breakfast!" The young girl quickly pulled the device out and brought it to her lips.

"Yes, Regina," she replied, sprinting back towards the house, "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"NOW!" Regina roared.

Regina was Snow's step-mother. For the first year of her life, Snow's father, Leopold White, had hired several nannies, one of them being Regina Mills. He shortly married her, and left his daughter with her. Regina pretended to be a respectable woman of society until Leopold left to travel for his job, then her true personality burst out. She was cruel, and selfish, and narcissistic, and cared only about herself. As soon as Snow turned five, she had the poor girl doing all of the household chores, while she spent hours improving her looks. When Snow turned twelve, Regina realized how beautiful her step-daughter was becoming, and became jealous. Since then, she has had her wear nothing but the vilest pieces of clothing to make her look horrible.

Even though Snow was raised by an awful person, she grew up to be a sweet wonderful young woman.

After rushing back into the kitchen, she made her step-mother some scrambled eggs, then spooning them into a bowl and grabbing a fork, she sprinted through the house to Regina's bedroom. She knocked on the white wooden door.

"Enter," said Regina. Snow opened the door and stepped inside with a smile. "Good morning, Regina. Did you sleep well?"

Regina was relaxing underneath the covers of her large queen-sized bed, her green eyes narrowed at her step-daughter. She flicked her midnight colored hair over her shoulder in annoyance. "What do you care, you little brat?" she sniffed.

Snow handed Regina her breakfast and patiently waited to be dismissed. A couple of bites later she said, "Snow, I'll be out at the salon today. I don't know what time I'll be home, but I still expect dinner to be ready at six. And don't forget to clean the bathroom and wash the windows, and mow the lawn, and do the laundry, and clean the kitchen. That's it. You may leave." She waved Snow away, and the teenager gladly left, closing the door behind her.

With a sigh, the teenager ran back to her own bedroom, and picked up her backpack before leaving the house for school. After walking several blocks, a silver convertible slowed to a crawl beside Snow. She glanced up to see Claudia, Laura, and Paula, the Bimbette triplets, all dressed in matching designer outfits in different colors: red, yellow, and green. Claudia, who was driving, had lowered her white movie-star sunglasses pushed up to the top of her head, and smiled at Snow.

"Aw! Poor Snow," she simpered in mock sympathy, "I would give you a ride to school, but I'm afraid there's no room for losers in my car."

Laura and Paula cackled with laughter, sounding like a couple of hyenas.

Snow just blinked at them, letting their insult slide right off. She wasn't going to let them upset her.

"Later, loser!" Claudia called, stepping on the gas, and shooting off down the street.

Shaking her head in exasperation, Snow continued on her walk to school. _Those Bimbette cousins are so mean. At least they leave me alone most of the time at school_, she thought, but her mind wandered to the other girl the Bimbettes hated: a pretty girl named Belle Jolie. She doubted Belle noticed, though, she always had her nose stuck in a book.

By the time Snow arrived on campus, she noticed that nearly every girl in school was nowhere to be seen. _That's strange_. One Asian girl by the name of Mulan Fa ran by, and Snow grabbed her arm before she could get too far.

"Sorry, Mulan, but what's the rush? And where are all of the girls?" Snow asked when Mulan had come to a halt.

"They're all by the teacher's lounge! Claudia Bimbette is going to ask out that new teaching assistant Phillip Kingson! You know the one that works for Mrs. Turner!" Mulan replied dragging Snow down the hall with her. They soon found the female population of the school in a thick crowd, forming an arc. Mulan pushed their way through the crowd, and Snow suddenly found herself at the front of the throng, where she could see the scene unfolding before her.

Her gaze landed on Phillip Kingson and her heart skipped a beat. He was very handsome with his neatly combed brown hair, brown eyes, and strong angular chin. He didn't have that bad-boy look so many girls found attractive. Instead, he wore a gray collared short-sleeve shirt with a black sweater-vest, and brown pants. At the moment Phillip was lounging back against the wall beside the door leading to the teacher's lounge, his arms folded across his chest and he had a small smile upon his lips as he stared down at Claudia.

Claudia stood before him, with a flirtatious smile and twisted a strand of her blonde hair around her finger as she spoke. "So, Phillip, I was, like, thinking that if you're not, like, too busy on Saturday, we can, like, go out on a date?"

"Claudia, that was very kind of you to ask, but I'm afraid it's unprofessional for me to date a girl that I teach," Phillip replied, then he straightened up and walked away from her. "I'll see you in class."

The crowd separated, allowing Phillip to leave. As he walked by Snow, he smiled and winked at her, causing her to blush. Once he was out of sight, the girls began to laugh at Claudia and her face reddened in angry embarrassment. Laura and Paula stood off to the side looking shocked. They were the only ones, besides, Snow, who did not laugh.

To rid herself of this humiliation, Claudia turned and glared at Snow as if she were the one that had embarrassed her. An evil smirk slowly crept across her face.

"Why, Snow, dear, where _ever_ did you find those awful clothes? I didn't think you'd sink so low as dumpster diving," she said. The other girls began to laugh at her now.

Snow flushed, but didn't say a word. At that moment, the bell rang for the start of school and the crowd dispersed. As Snow tried heading for class, Claudia, Laura, and Paula shoved her aside, and she crashed into the row of lockers. She winced in pain, but made now sound as her left arm began to throb. Yup, she was going to have a wicked bruise tomorrow. The Bimbette triplets shrieked with laughter as they sashayed off to class. The tardy bell rang, and Snow sprinted down the hall towards her first hour.


	2. Chapter 2: Locked in the Bathroom

Chapter Two: Locked in the Bathroom

Belle Jolie entered her English classroom and sat down at her seat, her mind on the event that had just transpired. What was Claudia thinking asking out Phillip Kingson? It was _beyond_ unprofessional! And to be honest, Belle was surprised that the Bimbettes were swooning over someone other than that pea-brained jock, Gaston LeGume. Ugh! He was so vile that just the thought of him made her want to throw up! Belle hadn't meant to laugh at Claudia, but that idiot deserved the humiliation, although she had stopped laughing when Claudia started picking on Snow White. The poor girl was such a sweetheart, and Belle would have stood up for her if it wasn't for the fact she was going to be late for class.

Speaking of which, her English teacher, Ms. Bouvet slid on her reading glasses and held up the book, _The Picture of Dorian Gray _by Oscar Wilde. "Please turn to page 162 of your books and follow along as I read." Belle pulled out her copy of _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ from her backpack and silently read along with Ms. Bouvet.

Belle loved her English Literature class. The books they read were so entrancing, and took her to different worlds and times.

All too soon, the class was over, and she reluctantly packed away her book. As she stood up to leave, Ms. Bouvet called her back.

"Belle, a word please?" she said.

The teenager hung back wondering what her teacher wanted to talk about. Once the classroom was empty except for the two females, Ms. Bouvet said, "Belle, since I have a feeling you have already read the books on this year's reading list –" and indeed she had, but Belle didn't want to sound like she was bragging, so she let her teacher to continue talking, "– I thought you might like to get a head start on your senior paper. I will fully allow it, as long as you turn it in before the original due date, April 7."

Belle's face split up into a wide grin as she said, "Oh, yes! Thank you! I swear it'll be the best paper I'll ever write! What's my topic?"

"You choose," said Ms. Bouvet with a smile that matched her student's, "I trust you to choose what you would like to write about. Remember, ten to fifteen pages of literary analysis, as well as information on the author and the book. Good luck."

"Thank you, Ms. Bouvet! Thank you! I won't let you down!" Belle sprinted out of the classroom, dodging everyone in the halls, making her way to the library. She knew which book she wanted to do the paper on! Belle entered the library, and the librarian smiled at her.

"Hello, Belle," he said adjusting the glasses at the end of his nose grinning at her. She had been in there so often that it was like a second home, and the elderly library was like a grandfather, or an uncle to her.

"Good morning!" she said cheerfully, "Ms. Bouvet is allowing me a head start on my senior paper since I've already read everything for her class."

"That's great! Do you know which book you're going to write about?" he inquired.

"Uh-huh!" she said with a nod, setting her bag aside onto a table. She quickly dashed into the shelves, and returned a moment later with a book in hand. "I'll take this one!"

"_A Tale of Two Cities_?" he said taking the book from her and chuckling, "But you've read it twice!"

"Well, it's my favorite!" she gushed as she followed him to the checkout desk, "Romance! Mystery! The French Revolution!" Once he had finished with the book, he handed it back to her, and she held it close to her chest. "Thank you!" Belle quickly grabbed her backpack and sped-walked out of the library, beginning to reread _A Tale of Two Cities _as she headed for her next class. With her nose stuck in the book, she expertly swerved around the other students, until she heard someone call out her name. She came to a halt and turned around to see Gaston LeGume heading her way with a sick smile on his face.

Hiding her irritation and disgust, she forced a smile and said, "Hello, Gaston." He suddenly snatched the book from her hands and flipped through it as if he were examining a disgusting corpse.

"How can you read this trash?" he said keeping it well out of her reach.

"Some people use their imagination," she replied hopping up to grab the book, but he wouldn't let her near it, "Now please, give me back my book."

"Stop filling your head with silly ideas, Belle, and start paying attention to more important things, like me," he said tossing her book aside onto the ground, where people rushing to class were trampling on it.

She scowled at him and was vaguely aware of the Bimbette triplets watching with smirks on their faces. _Well, at least they left Snow White alone._ She quickly ran over to her book and scooped it up, making sure it wasn't damaged – or at least not damaged too badly. "Look," she said, "Gaston, I need to get to class, or I'll be late."

"Forget class, and come ditch with me," he suggested, wrapping an arm around her and trying to steer her down the hall way. They passed right by the Bimbette triplets who were looking annoyed.

"What's so special about _her?_" Claudia demanded.

"She's a total _geek_," added Laura.

"He's _gorgeous!_" gushed Paula dreamily.

Belle rolled her eyes in annoyance and swerved out of Gaston's grasp, "I don't think so," she told Gaston, "Now if you'll excuse me."

As she ran by the Bimbettes, she heard Claudia say, "Come on girls, we've got to catch up with Snow." Belle didn't think much of what she heard, and dashed through the hall, managing to get to class at the very last second before the bell rang.

* * *

About half-way between classes, Snow's path was blacked by Claudia, who sneered at her with hands on her hips. Snow came to a halt, and turned to her right to swerve around her, but found that way blocked off by Laura. To avoid them, she decided to backtrack and find another way to class but ended up face to face with Paula. _Oh, no!_ she thought as the triplets stalked towards her. Claudia pulled a small shiny object from the pocket of her short red skirt, and Snow noticed it was a key.

"It was very fortunate that Dale Champe, the janitor, had lost the key to the bathroom," Claudia said with an evil smile. Laura and Paula suddenly came at her and shoved her back into a room. Snow fell over and watched in horror as they shut the door. There was a distinct _click_ as they locked her inside.

"No!" Snow shouted, jumping to her feet and banging on the door with her fists. "Let me out! Let me out!" But it was no use. The tardy bell rang and all sound on the opposite side of the door ceased.

"Oh!" she groaned in despair, resting her forehead against the cold metal door, and sliding back down to the floor. Snow glanced over her shoulder and to her horror found she was locked inside the _boys'_ restroom. "Oh, no!" _Getting out of here is going to be so embarrassing!_

The poor girl sat there on the floor for an hour until the bell rang, and the hall was filled with students heading towards their third hour. Jumping back to her feet, Snow began pounding on the door again, screaming.

"Help! Someone please! Help me!"

There was some rustling on the other side of the door, and a _click_ signifying that the door was being unlocked. _Thank goodness!_ She pushed on the door right as someone pulled it open, and she stumbled out, falling flat on her face.

"Well, what have we here?" said a rough grating voice, "You're in a whole heap of trouble, Missy."

Lifting up her head, Snow saw a leather-faced old man with a bit of gray stubble on his chin. It was Dale Champe, the janitor, and he was glaring down at her. Next to him was the last person she wanted to see at the moment. Phillip Kingson gazed at her, an eyebrow cocked up in mild surprise. Wanting to die of embarrassment, Snow turned a bright red.

Phillip knelt down on one knee, and held out a hand towards her, she slowly reached out to grasp it, but before she could touch him, Champe clutched a handful of her shirt and hauled her to her feet.

"It's off to the principal's office for you, Missy," Champe growled, dragging her down the hall. With a backwards glance, she shot Phillip a terrified look before she was swallowed up by the crowd. Students stared as they passed by, and Snow desperately wished that she could disappear. They stepped into the office and Champe threw the teenager into a plastic chair.

The secretary eyed her suspiciously before turning to the janitor. "Yes, Dale, what is it?"

"I found me a trouble-maker, Ms. Gilbert," he said, "I want to talk to Ishgram."

"Go right on in," said Ms. Gilbert, gesturing to the closed door to Principal Ishgram's office. Champe strolled right on in and shut the door behind him.

Ms. Gilbert clucked her tongue in disapproval as she stared at Snow. The poor girl lowered her head to avoid eye contact, and stared at the blue carpet. Several minutes went by, and Champe came back out. Not saying a word, he left the office. Principal Ishgram stood in the door way to his office, and gestured to Snow.

"Please come in, young lady," he said.

Snow slowly stood up and walked inside his office, the door shutting behind her.

"Please, take a seat," he said gesturing to the chair across from his desk. They both sat down. "Janitor Champe said he found you locked inside the boys' restroom. Would you care to explain what had happened?"

"I…. I was pushed inside," she replied quietly, staring up at him.

"By whom?" he inquired.

Snow shook her head and remained silent. She hated lying, but if she told the truth, then the Bimbette triplets really would make her life hell. "I don't know," she said, "I didn't see."

"What's your name?" he said.

"Snow White," Ishgram turned to the computer on his desk and looked up his files on her. "You're a good student and your record is clean," he said, facing her once again, "I won't punish you, but this is a warning, and I'm afraid I'll have to call your parents." He glanced back at the screen. "It says here that your emergency contact is Regina Mills White. Is she your mother?"

Snow paled in fear. Even though she wasn't in trouble at school, at home, she will be punished severely. "Stepmother," she corrected.

Picking up the phone from the receiver, Ishgram dialed Regina's cell number. After waiting in silence for a while, he frowned. "Voice mail," he muttered, then spoke louder, "Mrs. White, this is Principal Ishgram, and I'm calling to say that your daughter was found locked up inside the boys' restroom. She will not be punished, but I suggest it doesn't happen again." He hung up and turned to Snow. "It's too late to go to your third hour, so you'll have to wait here until class is over."

"Yes, sir," she said, standing up, "and thank you for not punishing me."


	3. Chapter 3: Another Dead Body

Chapter Three: Another Dead Body

As Belle was heading for her math class, she was surprised to see Snow White being dragged through the hallway by Janitor Champe. _What on earth?_ she wondered as she gaped at them passing by. Once they were swallowed up by the crowd, she shook her head and continued on to class. Belle to a seat beside Rapunzel, and the blonde automatically swiveled towards her.

"Did you hear what happened to Snow?" Rapunzel asked, her large green eyes glinting with concern.

"No, but I did see her being pulled through the hall by the janitor," Belle replied.

"She was found locked up inside the boys' bathroom!"

"Does anyone know how she ended up there?" Belle asked, her brow furrowing with worry.

Rapunzel shook her head. "She may have been pushed. Snow doesn't seem like the type of girl to just waltz into the boys' room and purposely lock herself in."

"Yeah," Belle said slowly, suddenly recalling what she heard Claudia say: _Come on girls, we've got to catch up with Snow._ There's no way she meant anything good by saying _we've got to catch up with Snow_. The Bimbettes were downright awful and Belle had a feeling they had something to do with Snow being locked up in the boys' restroom. And knowing the grumpy janitor, she was sure Snow was sent straight to the principal's office.

As soon as the bell rang, Belle shot her hand up in the air, and said, "Mrs. Turner, may I go to the restroom?"

Mrs. Turner, and of course, her teaching assistant, Phillip Kingson, gazed at her in surprise. "Belle, class just started. You should have gone earlier," she replied as Phillip began walking around the room collecting the previous night's homework.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I didn't have the time, and it's kind of an emergency," Belle said.

"Very well, you may go, but just this once," said Mrs. Turner writing a hall pass, and handing it to Belle.

"Thank you, Mrs. Turner," she said standing up and leaving the class room. As she began walking down the hall, she failed to notice that Phillip had seen her head right towards the principal's office, instead of left to the restrooms.

* * *

When Snow left Ishgram's office, she was somewhat surprised to see Belle Jolie sitting in a plastic chair, waiting for her. Ms. Gilbert was eyeing her suspiciously, but Belle ignored her.

"What are you doing here?" Snow inquired, taking a seat beside Belle.

"Mrs. Turner asked me to see if you were okay," Belle replied.

Snow frowned slightly. She didn't have any classes with Belle. They weren't even in the same grade!

When Snow opened her mouth to point this out, Belle quickly whispered, "Just play along."

"Oh, um, well tell her I can't be in class today, so can you get my homework for me?" Snow said, then added in an undertone, "Why are you really here?"

"Sure," said Belle out loud, then whispered, "Tell me honestly, did the Bimbettes lock you up in the bathroom?"

Snow was surprised. "How did you –?"

"I overheard Claudia say she was going to _meet up_ with you."

"Yes, it was them, but _please_ don't do or say anything! I don't want the situation to get any worse than what it really is," Snow begged.

Belle pressed her lips together for a moment then said, "All right, but if you need help, I'll be here for you." She stood up from the chair and added, "I'd better get back to class. I'll see you around."

"Thanks," Snow said waving to her new friend, "'Bye!"

As soon as Belle left the office, Snow pulled out her homework from her first class and decided to work at it for the rest of the hour.

When the hour was nearly over, Phillip Kingson stepped into the office, with a shoulder bag and his hand filled with paper work. At first he didn't notice Snow as he handed Ms. Gilbert the forms, but the teenage girl was so surprised she dropped her pencil with a _clatter_. Phillip suddenly spun around and his hand twitched toward his bag as a fierce look crossed his face.

"Hello, Mr. Kingson," she said quietly becoming formal, staring up at him as she picked up her pencil and slipped it back into her bag with her homework.

"Oh, hello," he said, relaxing, "You didn't get into trouble?"

"No," she said, "Just a warning. I'm just waiting here until class is over."

"Well, it's almost lunch time. We can head over to the cafeteria together," he suggested.

"Snow blushed. "Oh, um, I don't have any money for food," she confessed in embarrassment. Regina never gave her lunch money.

"I'll buy you lunch," he said with a smile.

"Oh, no! You don't have to do that! I don't want to cause you any trouble," she cried out.

"It's no trouble at all," he insisted holding his hand out to her.

With a smile, Snow grasped his hand, and he helped her to her feet, "You're very kind." They began heading out, but before they could leave the office, Ms. Gilbert turned on the radio, and they heard the news report.

"_Another body was found lacking blood_," said the announcer, "_This makes the seventh mysterious murder in less than a week. The police are stumped and the autopsy reports_ –"

"So gruesome," muttered the secretary, changing the station.

Coming to a sudden halt, Phillip's body stiffened. Snow glanced up at him and saw that fierce look return. "Mr. Kingson?"

He looked at her, and pulled something out of his pocket. "Here," he said handing her a five dollar bill. "I'll head over to the cafeteria later. I need to make an important phone call." He shoved her in the direction of the cafeteria, and she stumbled a bit, bug by the time she looked back at him, he was gone.

The bell rang signaling the beginning of lunch, and the halls were filled with students. Snow went to the cafeteria alone, wishing Phillip had gone with her. Arriving in the cafeteria, she bought a Sloppy Joe, and stood off to the side looking for a place to sit. Then she saw a vacant seat towards the back of the cafeteria and started off in that direction.

Snow hadn't gotten far when she tripped, and fell over, dropping her lunch tray. The Sloppy Joe flew off the tray and landed on her, covering her face, clothes and arms with the meaty substance. As laughter began to ring throughout the cafeteria, she looked up to see Claudia standing beside her, her foot extended outward.

"Did you have a nice trip, Snow?" Claudia sneered down at her.

Biting her lip and flushing in humiliation, Snow tried to blink back tears.

Phillip suddenly showed up beside her with a slight frown on his face. "Are you alright?" he inquired kneeling down at her side.

"Yes," she replied, wiping her eyes as best as she could without getting gunk in them. "I'm fine."

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," he said gently grabbing her arm, and helping her to her feet. He led her into the nearest girls' restroom, with every student staring at them in bewilderment. It was pure luck that no other school staff was around to witness this, or he would have been fired on the spot. As they entered the room, several females that were in there gaped at them. Phillip lifted up Snow and set her down on the sink's counter.

The other girls exchanged surprised glances, then scuttled out of the room, whispering to each other, leaving the couple alone. Phillip grabbed a paper towel, soaked it with water, then began wiping the Sloppy Joe off of Snow's face and arms.

"You're so charming," she remarked, her brown eyes raking his face.

"What?" he said, slightly taken aback, wiping the last of the food off her cheek, "Charming?"

"Not many people would bother to help me like you have," she replied, "You're like Prince Charming."

Laughing, Phillip threw away the towel, "If I'm Prince Charming, then you're the fair damsel in distress." He pulled off his sweater vest and handed it to her. "Here, change into this. There isn't any way to clean your shirt without a washer."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive. You can give it back to me tomorrow," he replied.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed, leaning forward and kissing his cheek. Snow hopped off the counter and skipped into a stall closing the door behind her.

"So, uh, what's your name anyways?" Phillip asked, leaning against the sink, folding his arms across his chest.

"Snow White," she answered. The door opened and she stepped out of the stall, wearing his sweater vest, and stuffing her filthy shirt into her backpack. The bell rang for the end of lunch, and they left the bathroom, ignoring the gazes of the other students.

"Well, Snow White, it's been a pleasure spending lunch with you. Until we meet again my lady," he said taking her hand and kissing her knuckles with a wink. Blushing, she watched him leave for Mrs. Turner's class.

* * *

Mulan Fa and Merida Scott were outside for P.E. class stretching on the grass.

"My dad called me right before lunch," said Merida stretching her right arm across her chest, "She said there was another body found lacking blood, so he's going to go investigate the scene where the body was found."

"Is he going to take you this time?" Mulan inquired.

"I wish," Merida said rolling her eyes and switching arms, "He went right after he called me, and I'm stuck here at stupid school. Bet my mum is happy about that. She hates it when he takes me out to hunt. If it was up to her, I wouldn't even be allowed to carry weapons with me for protection."

"At least you get that much," said Mulan pausing for a moment in her exercise to pull her long black hair into a ponytail, as opposed to Merida who left her wild curly red hair loose. "If my parents knew that I have to wear _shorts_ for this class, they would _flip_, not to mention remove me from the school and have them homeschool me. I had to _beg_ them to let me come here."

"How'd you manage to do that anyway?" Merida inquired.

"They know you're here," Mulan replied with a shrug, "Even though they disapprove of you being allowed to have weapons, they know I'll be safe with you."

"Okay, people, we're doing archery today," said Mr. Russell, "Everyone grab a bow, some arrows and head over to the targets." The students grabbed their equipment and moved over to the designated area. When Mr. Russell gave the signal, they started shooting at the bull's eye.

Mulan was having trouble shooting. The arrows always flopped to the ground about three or four feet away from her, and with a huff of irritation, she turned to watch Merida who got the target so many times, she had split all of her arrows in half.

Noticing her friend had stopped, Merida turned to Mulan and said, "It's really not that hard. Pull the string all the way back while focusing on the target. Take a deep breath, and let it fly. If it helps, pretend you're hunting a vampire, and only your wooden arrow will kill it."

Mulan did as she was told, and this time, her arrow soared through the air, but instead of striking the target, it flew over it and became embedded in a tree.

"Good," Merida said with a nod, "Just keep practicing."

With a grin, Mulan grabbed another arrow and shot it towards the target.


	4. Chapter 4: Belle left Alone

Chapter Four: Belle left Alone

"_Mrs. White, this is Principal Ishgram, and I'm calling to say that your daughter was found locked up inside the boys' restroom. She will not be punished, but I suggest it doesn't happen again_." The message concluded and Regina turned off her phone in irritation. How dare that brat allow the principal to call her while she was busy! Snow will be punished for that.

Regina was at the beauty salon, sitting underneath the hair dryer with her black hair up in curlers. She slipped the cellphone back into her purse, and pulled out a compact mirror. Opening up the compact, she glanced around to make sure no one was watching then said,

"_Mirror, mirror in my hand,_

_Who's the fairest in the land?"_

The surface to the mirror fogged up, and a male's face materialized speaking in a deep voice:

"_Indeed, Mistress, thou art lovely,_

_But there is one more fair than thee_,

_Snow white skin and ebony hair,_

_Your stepdaughter is the most fair."_

"_What?!_" Regina hissed out malevolently, "_Snow?! That wretched little brat?!_" No one could be more beautiful than Regina! It was outrageous! _And how do I ensure that I remain the fairest?_ she though, closing her compact mirror and tossing it back into her purse.

"Did you hear there was another dead body found in an alley?" said a hair stylist to her co-worker, grabbing Regina's attention. "The news reports said it was completely devoid of blood."

_A dead body sucked dry of blood?_ Regina pondered, _Of course! That's how I'll get rid of the little impudent child!_

The second her hair was finished by a stylist, she cancelled her mani-pedi, paid, and left the salon. Regina climbed into her sleek black jaguar and drove off, muttering under her breath. After driving around for several minutes, she parked beside an abandoned, dilapidated Chinese restaurant, and stepped out of the vehicle. She strolled down the darkened alley beside the building, waiting.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here," said a hoarse voice. Regina came to a halt as three men stepped out of the shadows, each with unnaturally pale skin and bright scarlet eyes.

"Looks like the Beauty Queen took a wrong turn," said the man to the right.

"Think anyone would miss her?" the man to the left asked, a hungry glint in his eyes.

The man in the center smiled evilly, revealing sharp pointed fangs, "Who cares? Let's just eat her."

The three vampires rushed forward in a blur, but Regina was quicker. She muttered something under her breath, and they froze several feet away from her.

"What the –?" the vampires cried out in surprise.

"She's a witch!" hissed the one to the left.

"If you gentlemen are quite through with your jabber," she said in a lackadaisical voice, "I have a job for you."

"What kind of a job?" growled the vampire in the middle.

"Regina unzipped her purse and pulled out a photo of Snow. She kept it to compare herself to the portrait and improve her looks. "This is my stepdaughter, Snow," she said, showing them the picture, "I want you to kill her." Strolling up closer to her would-be-killers, Regina slipped the photo into the coat pocket of the center vampire. "You can keep the picture, I have no use for it any longer." Turning around, Regina began heading back to her car.

"Hey, witch! How 'bout unfreezing us?" yelled out the vampire on the right.

"You'll be free of the spell once I'm gone," she replied without turning back. Leaving the alley, she climbed into her vehicle and drove off home.

* * *

When the last bell rang, the students rushed out of the high school to go home. As Snow was heading towards the exit, she was once again cornered by Claudia, Laura, and Paula Bimbette in the hall. The only difference was, this time, there weren't any other students in the hall.

"Please, just leave me alone," begged Snow, glancing from one triplet to the next.

"Not a chance," sneered Paula.

"Tell us, Snow, what is going on between you and Phillip Kingson?" Claudia demanded, her face contorted with fury.

"N-nothing is going on between us," she stammered nervously.

Laura spat out, "Liar! If there is nothing between the two of you, then why are you wearing his sweater vest?"

"He lent it to me because my shirt is filthy."

The Bimbette triplets narrowed their eyes in a glare. Then in one swift movement, Paula stole Snow's backpack. Opening up the bag, Paula flipped it upside down, and its contents flew to the floor. The ground was now covered with papers, folders, books, notebooks, and her shirt. A small glass object dropped from the bag and landed on the papers with a soft _clink_ before rolling off and stopping beside Claudia's foot.

A snow globe?" she said with interest, picking up the object. Inside was the Eifel Tower, and a plaque that read _Paris, France_.

"Please, give that back," Snow said, her voice shaking as she held her hand out for the snow globe.

Seeing how much Snow cared for the object, Claudia gave a wicked smile and held the snow globe above her head. "You know I've always liked the way glass looks shattered on the floor."

"NO!" Snow screamed as Claudia lowered her arm in a throw and….

Her hand was empty.

"You shouldn't destroy someone else's property," said a male voice. Claudia spun around and all four girls gaped up at Phillip. He had plucked the snow globe out of Claudia's grasp and held it securely away from her. "Now leave Snow alone."

The Bimbette triplets exchanged glances, then strolled down the hall, stepping on Snow's things. Paula tossed Snow's empty bag to the floor and they disappeared.

Phillip handed Snow the snow globe and she held it tightly to her chest. "Thank you," she said, then knelt down on the floor and began scooping up her fallen things. Kneeling down beside her, he helped her out.

"It means a lot to you, doesn't it? The snow globe."

"Yes," she replied, "My father is always travelling, and I haven't seen him in over a year. He gave me this snow globe when I was little. It's the only thing I have from him."

"So it's just you and your mom?" he inquired as they stuffed the last of her things into her backpack.

"Stepmother," she corrected, "Regina doesn't allow me to call her _mom_." Snow carefully slipped the snow globe into her bag, zipped it up and swung it over her shoulder.

Right as they stood up, a phone began to ring. Phillip pulled his cell out of his pocket and stared at the caller i.d. "Excuse me," he said, then answered it, "Hello?" There was a pause as he listened to the person on the other line. A grim expression crossed his face. "Where?" Another pause. "Alright, I'll check it out before I get home." He hung up and slipped the phone back into his pocket. "Sorry about that," he said to Snow, "It was my younger cousin. He wants me to stop by the library. So, I'll see you around?"

She smiled and nodded, "And thank you again for all your help today. 'Bye!" She turned and left the school building, walking back home.

It wasn't long before she returned to the house and was surprised to see Regina's car in the drive way. She ran inside and found her stepmother waiting for her in the living room.

"Hello, Regina, did you have a nice day?" Snow cautiously asked, closing the front door behind her.

"Shut up!" Regina snapped, her arms folded across her torso and her green eyes narrowed, "I've been thinking a lot today and I've decided I want you out of my house."

* * *

Belle didn't live far from school. In fact, it was within walking distance, which was great because it gave her more time to read. She couldn't exactly _read_ and drive now could she? She was completely immersed in the world of Charles Dickens as she walked, and about a block away from her home, the book was suddenly snatched out of her hands. Startled, she glanced up to see Gaston leering down at her and at his side was his pudgy little brother, Lefou. With a quick glance around, she was able to see Gaston's car parked a couple of feet ahead and quickly deduced that he had been following her.

With a sigh, she said, "What do you want this time, Gaston?"

"Wanted to see if you wanted to go out with me, right here, right now," he replied allowing her to snatch her book back.

"I can't," she said quickly thinking up an excuse to get away from him, "I need to get home and help my father."

Lefou began laughing as he said, "That crazy old loon? He needs all the help he can get!" Then he and his older brother began to laugh, hunching over.

Belle bristled, despising the LeGumes. "Don't you talk about my father that way!"

Gaston then sobered up enough to say hitting Lefou on the head, "Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!"

"My father's not crazy! He's a genius!" she insisted stuffing _A Tale of Two Cities_ in her backpack. As soon as she finished saying that, there was the sound of something exploding behind her, and she swiveled around to see smoke pouring out of the basement window of her home. She began racing home as Gaston and Lefou continued laughing.

Belle arrived at her house, and went straight for the basement door. When she opened it, smoke billowed out, and she turned her head, holding her breath. Once it had cleared in the now open air, she went inside to find her father stuck inside a barrel.

"Dad?" said Belle rushing to his side, passing a machine he was building to help people chop wood.

"How on earth did that happen? Dog gonnit!" said Maurice pulling the barrel off his rotund waist, along with his pants. He quickly pulled them back on.

"Are you all right, Dad?" Belle inquired.

"I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk!" he replied, not answering her question, and kicking the machine.

Once she was sure he was okay, she chuckled and said, "You always say that."

"I mean it, this time," he growled out glaring at the machine with his fists on his hips, "I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work."

"Yes, you will. And you'll win first prize at the fair next week," she said placing a proud hand on his shoulder, "and become a world famous inventor!"

"You really believe that?" he inquired.

"I always have," she replied with a smile.

Becoming enthusiastic once again, Maurice exclaimed running back to his machine, "Well, what are we waiting for? I'll have this thing fixed in no time!" He slid under the machine with a wrench adding to his daughter, "Hand me that dog-legged clencher there... So, did you have a good time in school today?"

She grabbed the device he requested and went back to him replying, "I made a new friend today." She thought about how many friends she had: Rapunzel and Snow, and no one else seemed to want to be her friend. "Dad, do you think I'm odd?"

"My daughter? Odd?" echoed Maurice appearing from under the machine with a bizarre goggle contraption on his head, distorting his eyes to make them look unusually large. "Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Oh, I don't know," she said handing him the tool. She didn't want to admit that she had practically no friends, "It's just I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to."

"What about that Gaston? He's a handsome fellow!"

"He's handsome all right," she agreed then scowled and had to hold back from gagging out loud, "and rude and conceited and...Oh Dad, he's not for me!"

"Well, don't you worry, cause this invention's going to be the start of a new life for us," said Maurice coming out from under the machine, and removing his goggles, "I think that's done it. Now, let's give it a try." He pulled on a lever and the machine came to live, chopping wood like it was supposed to.

"It works!" Belle exclaimed.

"It does?" Maurice said in bewilderment as he watched a freshly cut log fly to through the air, "It does!"

"You did it! You really did it!" Belle gushed jumping up and down in delight.

"Help me pack up this contraption into my truck, girl. I'm off to the fair!"

Maurice turned off the machine, and with Belle's help, had managed to carry it to his truck, strapping it into the back. He then ran inside and grabbed his suitcase, throwing it inside the cab.

"Are you sure you'll be all right while I'm at the other end of the country?" he inquired standing outside his vehicle.

"Yes, I'll be fine," she said with a smile then giving him a hug, "Good bye, Dad! Good luck!"

"Good bye, Belle, and take care while I'm gone!" he said before jumping into his truck and driving away, leaving her alone for a whole week.


	5. Chapter 5: A Diamond in the Rough

Chapter Five: A Diamond in the Rough

"What?" Snow blinked in surprise.

"You heard me. Get out of my house." Uncrossing her arms, Regina stalked closer and snarled at her, "I don't care where you go or what you do, just get the hell out of here."

Snow backed up against the door, and fumbled with the knob behind her. "What a-about my father?" she stammered, her heart pounding in fear.

"Your father doesn't love you," her stepmother sneered, "If he did, he wouldn't have left you. Now… _GET OUT!_"

With a small frightened squeak, Snow managed to pry the door open, and sprinted outside, and down the street, her backpack thumping against her back. She had nowhere to go so she wandered until she was too exhausted to move anymore. Stopping in between the suburbs and the beginning of town, she leaned against an abandoned Chinese restaurant, gasping for air and sobbing.

"What am I going to do?" she moaned, brushing hair off her sweaty forehead.

"Looks like the little princess has lost her way," a voice said from the alley beside the building. Startled, Snow turned to see three males standing at the edge of the shadows.

"My, aren't you a beautiful girl," said the man in the middle as they slowly moved towards her.

"Th-thank you," she stammered nervously, taking a step back away from them.

There was a flash of lightning and a crash of thunder. Snow quickly glanced up to see the sky covered with thick gray clouds.

"So enticing," said the man to the right. They weren't bothered by the approaching storm.

"I'm s-sorry," she stuttered, looking back at them, "It's getting l-late, and I really must b-be getting home."

"Oh, you're not going anywhere," stated the man on the left, lunging out towards her. Snow screamed as he grabbed her arm and dragged her out into the alley.

* * *

A vampire named Jafar Vizier was standing in an old warehouse, his half-demon parrot, Iago on his shoulder. A fat rat scuttled across the floor of the warehouse, and stopped not far from the vampire.

"You… are late," said Jafar staring down at the rodent. The rat suddenly transformed into a short fat man named Gazeem who looked as if he lived out on the streets.

"A thousand apologies, O patient one," said Gazeem bowing to Jafar.

"You have it, then?" Jafar inquired coolly.

Gazeem gave a sinister smile, revealing crooked yellow teeth and said, "I had to slit a few throats to get it." He pulled out half of a scarab beetle medallion, and Jafar reached for it, but Gazeem yanked it back. "Ah, ah, ahhh! Where is the money you promised me?" Iago squawked shooting fire out of his beak and striking Gazeem's hand. Now burned, Gazeem dropped the medallion, and Jafar used his vampiric speed to catch it.

"Trust me, my pungent friend," said Jafar, "You'll get what's coming to you."

"What's coming to you!" Iago repeated seemingly like an ordinary parrot.

Jafar pulled out the second half of the medallion from the inside of his jacket pocket. He connected them, and the insect medallion begins to glow. Finally, it flew out of Jafar's hand, hovering in midair. There was a flash of white light and the medallion turned into a portal, with a staircase inside leading downwards.

"At last, after all my years of searching, the cave of wonders!" gasped Jafar gazing down at the staircase.

"Cave of wonders!" Iago parroted.

The vampire then turned his attention back to the shape shifting rat and said, "Now, remember! Bring me the oracle. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the oracle is mine!"

Gazeem slowly approached the entrance to the portal.

Now that Iago and Jafar were alone, Iago said, "Jeez, where'd ya dig this bozo up?"

Jafar put a finger to his lips and shushed the demonic bird as Gazeem reached the portal but the rat was blown back by a gust of wind.

A woman's voice then spoke, "Who disturbs my slumber?"

"It is I, Gazeem, a humble thief," he said nervously.

The woman's voice continued, "Know this. Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough."

Gazeem turned to Jafar with a questioning look.

"What are you waiting for?" the vampire demanded, "Go on!"

Gazeem hesitated a moment, then moved one foot inside the portal. With great anxiety, he placed his foot down on the first step. At first, nothing happened and he sighed in relief before beginning his trek again. Then there came a high-pitched shriek, scaring Gazeem. He turned back, ready to run, but he was suddenly vaporized and the portal slammed shut making the warehouse look normal once more. All that was left was Jafar, Iago, and the two separated halves of the medallion lying on the floor.

"I can't believe it," muttered Iago angrily, "I just don't believe it. We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid oracle! Just forget it. Look at this. Look at this," he lifted up his wings and feathers fluttered to the ground, "I'm so ticked off that I'm molting!"

"Patience, Iago," said Jafar picking up the pieces of the medallion, "Patience. Gazeem was obviously less than worthy."

The demon bird replied sarcastically, "Oh, there's a big surprise. That's an incred-I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from not surprise! What're we gonna do? We got a big problem here, a big prob –" Jafar pinched his beak shut, his mind on what the woman's voice had said: _Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough._

The vampire replied, "Yes, we do. Only one may enter. I must find this one, this... diamond in the rough."

* * *

Phillip heard a cry of fright and dashed down the street to its origin as it began to pour. The rain water plastered his hair to his head, and he brushed it out of his eyes. As he turned a corner, he saw three vampires grab hold of Snow White. In one swift movement, he leapt forward and knocked her out of their grasps. The two humans fell to the ground, with Phillip's arms around her.

"Are you okay?" he demanded, staring down at her. She gazed up at him in silent surprise and nodded.

"Oh, look. Prince Charming to the rescue," one vampire sneered.

Ignoring them, Phillip quickly whispered in her ear, "When I tell you to, I want you to run. Go left about two blocks, then turn right. My car is parked there. Lock yourself in. I'll be there shortly." He slipped a set of keys in her hand, and she nodded.

One vampire grabbed Phillip by the shirt and lifted the humans up to their feet. Releasing Snow, Phillip jabbed his elbow into the vampire's diaphragm, kicked another's legs out from under him, and punched the last man in the jaw. "NOW!"

* * *

Aladdin had just stolen a loaf of bread from a bakery, and was now running down the street as it rained. He would have gotten away with this small crime, if it wasn't for the fact that a couple of police officers buying donuts had witnessed this and were now hot on his trail.

"Stop, thief! Stop or we'll shoot!" one of the officers cried out.

Aladdin quickly ducked into an alley, getting brief shelter from the rain as he ran through a small community of other homeless people like him. "All this for a loaf of bread?" he muttered, his breath coming out in a cloud he could see. Stashing the bread into his vest pocket, he jumped onto a fire escape, then ran across dumpsters lined up against a wall.

"There he is! You won't get away so easy!" shouted out the second police officer.

"You think this is easy?" he gasped out to himself jumping off the last dumpster, and hiding among a group of women who had created a temporary roof of cardboard boxes. "Afternoon, ladies," he whispered to them as they tried to cover up their laughter.

"Getting into trouble again, Aladdin?" one woman asked with a grin, hugging her thin blanket close to her.

"Trouble?" Aladdin whispered, "No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught." A hand grabbed Aladdin's shoulder and yanked him back. It was one of the police officers, and the young teenager stared at him with wide brown eyes. "I'm in trouble!"

The woman that had spoken to Aladdin, tipped the edge of the cardboard box, sending a ton of water to soak the officer. With his captor distracted, Aladdin nodded his thanks to the woman before slipping out of the officer's grasp and running through the alley again, dodging the other homeless people.

He didn't see what the big deal was; he only stole food that he couldn't afford, and it wasn't like he took anything expensive.

Since no one knew the streets of the city like he did, he finally ducked into a secret little tunnel-like alley hidden behind a dumpster, which was only big enough for about five people to fit into. And the best part was, he was out of the rain. At the entrance, he heard the police officers run right on by and after another two minutes of silence, he smiled, knowing he had given them the slip.

Aladdin pulled the loaf of bread out of his vest and was about to take a bite when he looked up to see two young children rummaging through the garbage for food. The girl saw him, then dropped her find and tried to hide. Aladdin looked at them, then the bread, knowing what he had to do. He stood up and walks over to the children. The girl pulled her brother back afraid Aladdin may hurt him.

"Here, go on," he said holding the bread out to the children, "take it." The children accepted his offer and giggled with delight sharing the bread.

With a smile, Aladdin sat against the wall, and turned his head to stare out of the entrance to the alley passed the dumpster that hid the area. Right across the street from him was city hall, and Mayor Sultana was leaving the building underneath an umbrella and entering a black limo. The vehicle then drove off. _One day_, he thought, _I'll be rich, live in a nice house, and never have any problems at all._


	6. Chapter 6: Werewolves Attack

Chapter Six: Werewolves Attack

Snow sprinted out of the alley and followed Phillip's directions until she found the car. In fact, it was the _only_ car on the black. Reaching the passenger side, she fumbled with the keys, and dropped them into one of the puddles on the pavement. "No!" she cried, falling to her knees and frantically searching for them. Snow felt sharp stings on the palm of her hands as they were scraped by rocks and other sharp objects hidden in the waters. Finally, she found the keys and jumped to her feet, unlocking the door. Diving into the passenger seat, she quickly shut the door behind her and locked it.

Now feeling safe, Snow tried to relax, but couldn't. Phillip was still out there with those men and could possibly be hurt. Soaking wet and freezing, she hugged herself and tried to look for him through the rain-streaked windows, but it was useless. She couldn't make out anything in the storm. After waiting for several minutes in silence, there was a sudden knock on the driver's window. Snow screamed until she realized it was Phillip peeking in through the window. Leaning over his seat, she unlocked the door for him. Phillip slid into his seat, and shut the door.

"Keys," he said holding his hand out for them. Snow dropped them into the palm of his hand, and he started up the vehicle, blasting the heater on high.

"Are you all right?" he asked her, driving down the street.

"Yes," she replied quietly, staring down at her hands clasped together on her lap, "I'm fine."

They remained silent for several minutes, until Phillip finally parked the car. "We're here," he announced, climbing out of the vehicle.

"Where?" she inquired, scrambling out after him.

"My house," he replied gesturing to the two-story building before them. She stared up at it for a moment before following him out of the rain and into the shelter of the house. "Naveen, I'm home," he called out, shutting the door behind them.

Snow stared around at the messy house in amazement. The carpet looked as if it had never been vacuumed; the shelves were covered in dust; laundry was scattered on the floor; there were empty fast-food containers on the coffee-table in the living room. _How can someone like Mr. Kingson live in a place like this?_ she wondered.

"It's about time," a voice said from the kitchen. "Tell me, did you find the v–" A man about twenty-one years old with dark skin, dark brown hair, and amber eyes, stepped into the living room and stared at them in bewilderment. "Oh, you brought someone with you. And you're both dripping water onto the carpet."

"I'm sorry," Snow apologized, looking down at the puddle she was creating.

"Give us a moment," Phillip said, then added to Snow, "Come on, we have to get you out of those wet clothes. You can just leave your bag down here." Snow nervously placed her backpack beside the door, then followed him upstairs and down a hall to the right. They entered Phillip's bedroom, which wasn't as a pigsty as downstairs, but it was still quite messy. Going over to a dresser, Phillip pulled out a pair of gray sweat pants and a white long-sleeved buttoned up pajama shirt, then handed them to Snow. "The bathroom is right across the hall."

"Thank you," she mumbled, leaving the bedroom and entering the restroom. _How strange_, she thought, locking herself inside the bathroom and began to change into the dry clothes, _I'm inside Phillip Kingson's house and I'm borrowing some more of his clothes. The girls at school would flip if they knew about this!_

When she had finished, she carried her wet things out of the bathroom and nearly collided with Phillip, who was now wearing the same thing Snow was, except his clothes were a navy blue. "I'll take those," he said taking her things and putting them into the laundry room. They went downstairs barefooted and entered the living room where Naveen was setting two mugs of hot tea onto the coffee-table.

"Sorry about the mess," Naveen said, clearing up a space on the coffee-table, "Phillip and I haven't had the time to clean up. I made you some tea."

Snow sat on the floor cross-legged beside the table and began to drink the tea while the two males remained standing. Phillip picked up his own mug. "Thank you," she said, staring down into her cup.

"Snow, this is my younger cousin, Naveen. Naveen, this is Snow White," Phillip said before taking a sip.

"Hello," she said glancing up at him.

"Snow, I have to ask you, what were you doing out in this weather? And what were you doing near that alley?"

"I…. I," tears welled up in her eyes and she silently cried, "I was kicked out of my home. Regina – my stepmother – said she didn't want me around anymore, and sent me out into the street. I ended up in the alley where you found me."

"Do you have any relatives we can call?" Naveen inquired staring down at her.

Shaking her head, Snow said, "No, I don't have anyone else, and nowhere to go, but I'm sure I can manage somehow."

"We can call Child Protective Services," Naveen suggested.

"No!" she suddenly cried in alarm, her eyes wide, "No, I don't want to cause Regina any trouble. Please, don't call. I'll be fine on my own."

The two cousins exchanged worried glances. "A word," said Naveen, nodding towards the kitchen.

"Excuse us," Phillip told Snow before following his cousin into the kitchen.

* * *

A hunter was making his rounds downtown, satisfied, and somewhat bored that he hadn't run into any monsters. With his hands buried deep in his coat pocket, and a fedora protecting his head from the rain, he sighed, about to go home for the night, when he passed by an incredibly dark alley and heard a chuckle. He turned in that direction to see a dozen glowing golden eyes in the darkness. The hunter pulled out a walkie-talkie and spoke into it, his gaze still on the golden eyes: "Adam, we've got 'wolves. Give the signal."

Then out of the shadows stepped a dozen mangy looking men, with their leader, Shan Yu at the front of the line.

"Done," came Adam's voice from the talkie, "Need backup?"

"That would be nice," the hunter replied before Shan Yu knocked the box out of his hands and it fell to the ground breaking. The hunter stared at Shan Yu with cold eyes and said to the werewolf leader, "Now all of the hunters in the city know you're here."

Shan Yu grinned showing gleaming white teeth. "Perfect. And the sun sets in three… two… one…." He and his men then transformed into giant wolves, growling.

The hunter pulled out a gun loaded with silver bullets, and waited to see which one of the canines would attack first. One from the middle suddenly leapt out towards him, and the hunter quickly aimed and fired. The werewolf dropped to the ground, dead, its body reverting back to its human form. Then all of the wolves attacked as one….

* * *

Adam Kingson arrived to see the werewolves attack the other hunter. When he had said "backup", Adam thought he meant two or three wolves to deal with, not an entire pack! Swearing, he raised his own gun and through the sheets of rain, aimed and fired continuously, killing about four other werewolves. The pack suddenly turned to him snarling and bounded after him. With his gun now out of silver bullets, he dropped his weapon, turned and ran down the streets of the city.

He didn't know how far he had gotten, but he was suddenly knocked to the ground from behind and felt sharp teeth pierce the flesh in his side. His talkie had flown out of his pocket and fell into a water drain. With a cry of pain, he swiveled as best as he could onto his back and kicked the werewolf off of him before jumping to his feet. Placing a hand over his wound that was now pouring blood, he ran through the streets, hearing the monsters in hot pursuit. Adam dove into an alley across the street from city hall, and found himself at a dead end.

"Shit!" he hissed skidding to a halt near a dumpster as he stared at the wall before him. A hand suddenly reached out, grabbed Adam, and yanked him behind the dumpster. He then found himself inside a small tunnel-like alley with a young teenager and a couple of kids. The children were huddled at the far end hugging each other crying. It was the teenager that had hold of Adam and pulled him deeper into the alley.

"Keep quiet, and the dogs won't hear you. The rain should wash away your scent," the teenager whispered to Adam. After several minutes of silence, he was sure the werewolves had passed.

"Thanks," Adam said extracting himself from the teenager as he headed for the tunnel-alley's entrance, he suddenly became dizzy, and his world faded to black….

* * *

Jasmine Sultana was eating dinner with her father in their mansion when the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be," said Mayor Sultana setting down his fork onto his plate and standing up. "I'll be right back, Jasmine." His short pudgy form waddled out of the dining room.

Curious, Jasmine left the dining room and followed her father to the door. She stayed hidden behind a corner and peeked out to see Gen Li enter the mansion. He was the leader of the monster hunters. She listened to Gen's conversation with her father.

"Mayor Sultana, the werewolf clan, the Huns, have entered the city. Shan Yu is leading them. We'll set up defenses around your mansion and city hall immediately."

"No!" said Mayor Sultana, "Send your men to protect the people of the city! Deliver conscription notices throughout the hunters. Call up reserves, and as many new recruits as possible."

"Forgive me, Mayor Sultana, but I believe my men can stop them," said Gen Li.

The Mayor replied, "I won't take any chances, Gen. A single grain of rice can tip the scale; one man may be the difference between victory and defeat. And make sure to get a bodyguard for my daughter."

Jasmine scowled. _Bodyguard? I can take care of myself against a bunch of stupid monsters!_ She quickly tiptoed back to the dining room, thinking of ways she could get rid of anyone daring to take charge of her.

* * *

Mulan was in the living room doing her homework when there was a knock on the door. "What is it?" she asked, trying to listen to who – or what – was outside the door, but the storm drowned out any other sound outside. Her father, Zhou hobbled over to the door with his walking stick and opened to door to see Gen Li outside.

"Mulan, go to your room," said her mother, Li.

Mulan began to protest, but Granny Fa pointed towards the hall way signaling that she could listen from there. The teenager left the living room and hid in the corridor, staying low so as not to be caught by her parents.

Gen said, "The Huns have invaded the city! By order of the Mayor, every hunter must fight."

"No!" Mulan hissed.

Zhou said in reply to Gen, "I am ready to battle those monsters once more."

Mulan had had enough, she rushed out into the living room and shouted, "Father, you can't go! Please, sir, my father has already fought for –"

"Mulan. You dishonor me," said Zhou coldly turning away from her.

"Report tomorrow at the Hunter Camp," said Gen.

"Yes, sir," said Zhou before Gen left.


	7. Chapter 7: Mulan's Choice

Chapter Seven: Mulan's Choice

"So what are we going to do about her?" Phillip asked once the door shut behind them.

"I don't know," replied Naveen, "We _should_ call CPS, but she seemed so adamant about it."

"Well, Snow is the type of person that doesn't like causing trouble for others, but she seems to be caught in some sort of trouble. I had just saved her from three of _them_," Phillip said in case Snow was listening.

"She can't be working for them can she?"

"I don't think so. She was a target." Phillip set his empty mug in the sink, then pulled out a photo from his pocket. It was on of Snow. "I found it on the ground after I dusted two out of the three. The last one got away.

"Well, we can't throw her back out into the street if they are after her. We have those two extra rooms. She can stay with us," Naveen suggested. "And I won't take no for an answer."

Phillip eyed him suspiciously. "Why do I have the feeling you're up to something?"

Without replying, Naveen strolled out of the kitchen back into the living room with Phillip following. "Snow, we –" Naveen stopped mid-sentence when he saw her fast asleep. Snow's head was resting upon her folded arms on the coffee table, her cup of tea half-full.

"Something's not right," Phillip said with a slight frown staring at her. Snow's normally pale skin had a slight reddish tint to it. Kneeling down beside her, Phillip gently brushed her curls off her forehead and was surprised to feel her skin was burning hot. "She has a fever," he said. Lifting her into his arms, he stood up and was about to carry her upstairs when there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be," Naveen murmured heading to the door. He opened it and stared at the visitor in slight surprise, but a stern expression quickly crossed his face.

"Who is it?" Phillip demanded still holding Snow.

A male teenager stepped into the house, lowering his sweatshirt hood to reveal brown hair like Phillip's.

"David," Naveen said, shutting the door and crossing his arms over his chest, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Is that anyway to speak to your cousin?" David remarked, then glanced at Phillip and stared at the sleeping form in his arms. "What's she doing here?"

"That's none of your concern," Naveen said in a cold voice, "Phillip, take her to bed." Phillip's eyebrows rose in surprise, but made no reply as he did as he was told. After tucking her into bed in one of the spare rooms, Phillip returned downstairs where he entered an argument.

"Do you have any idea how worried Uncle Hubert was when he realized you were missing?!" said Naveen to David. "He called me first thing this morning, frantic! As soon as we're through here, I'm calling him back to tell him you're here!"

"No," David snarled through clenched teeth, "The reason I ran away was _because_ of him! He keeps babying me! I'm not a child, and it's not fair that my brothers get to continue _the family business!_ I want to help out, too, but he won't let me!"

"He wants you to have a better life than what we have," Naveen said in exasperation.

"He can't _force_ me to choose a different life style. If I want to do this, then I will," David retorted.

"I've had it!" Naveen exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat, "Do whatever the hell you want, just call Uncle Hubert to tell him where you are." He went to the coffee-table, picked up Snow's mug and took it into the kitchen with Phillip following him.

"He's right, you know," Phillip said leaning against the counter, his arms crossed as he watched his cousin put the cup in the sink, "Just because quit the business doesn't mean the rest of us should. Us taking on the job was our choice, and if David wants to do it, let him."

"I don't want to hear it," he growled, leaving the kitchen.

"I'm just saying," Phillip said with a shrug, following him.

David was on his cell, speaking to his father when the others re-entered the living room. "Yeah, Dad, I understand," he said, rolling his eyes in annoyance, "Yeah, I love you too. 'Bye." He hung up and grinned at the others. "Looks like I'm staying. I told him what I told you and he said I can stay for training. So where can I dump my bag?"

Reluctantly, Naveen showed him the last empty room and the three parted for bed.

* * *

The Fa family was going to have one last cup of tea before bed, and Mulan was sent to retrieve her father from his bedroom. When she arrived, she found Zhou had set aside his walking stick and opened up the closet revealing a suit of Chinese armor. She silently watched from the shadows as he unsheathed a sword and practiced techniques until his legs gave out and he fell against a pillar, panting. She didn't want to seem like she was spying on him, so she waited until he was better, put away the sword and grabbed his walking stick. That's when she entered the room.

"Father," she said, "the tea is ready."

"Thank you, Mulan," he said and they walked to the dining room together, with her keeping close to make sure he didn't fall over again.

When they arrived and took their seats, Mulan poured tea into everyone's cup, ending with her own. She picked up her own mug and stared around at her family, then suddenly slammed the cup down onto the table.

"You shouldn't have to go!" she cried to her father jumping to her feet.

"Mulan!" said Li.

"There are plenty of young men to fight the monsters!" Mulan added.

Zhou replied calmly, "It is an honor to protect my city and my family."

"So you'll _die_ for honor?!" she exclaimed in disgust.

"I will _die doing what's right_," Zhou replied standing up to challenge his daughter.

"But if you –"

Zhou cut her off, finally yelling, "I know my place. It is time you learned yours!"

Mulan stared at her father for a moment, then ran outside, leaning against a pillar, crying. She watched the storm raging and stepped out into the rain, and went to sit before a statue of a dragon in her yard. She stared down at her reflection in a puddle then lifted her head towards the house. Through one of the windows, she could see her parents talking. Li moved out of sight and Zhou picked up the candle, blowing it out. Mulan thought for a minute on what she wanted and made a decision.

Jumping off the statue, she ran through the rain to the Family Temple, light a stick, and placed in in a hanging statue of a small dragon, saying a quick silent prayer. She then sprinted out of the temple and returned to her house, silently entering her parents' room, where she left one of her hair combs on the bedside table. Mulan paused for a moment to gaze at her sleeping parents, then quickly went to the closet, taking her father's armor and sword. Returning to her room, she unsheathed the sword, and sliced off a great deal of her hair, making it shoulder-length. After pulling it up into a bun, she put on her father's armor, grabbed the keys to their family car, and drove off into the night.

* * *

Granny Fa woke up hearing the car leave the house. Something was wrong, she just knew it. She got up and peeked out the window to see the car was missing, then she made her way over to Mulan's room. Upon seeing her granddaughter missing, she ran over to Zhou's and Li's room shouting, "Mulan is gone!"

"What?" gasped Zhou as he and his wife woke up. He then spotted the comb Mulan had left. "It can't be…." He got up, grabbed his walking stick and hobbled over to the closet, but found it empty of his armor and sword. He ran outside into the rain crying, "Mulan!" He suddenly fell over and sat in the mud.

Li ran to his side, kneeling beside him. "You must go after her. She could be killed."

"If I reveal her," Zhou said thinking of the monsters, "she will be."

Granny Fa watched from the doorway as Li began to cry, and Zhou embraced her. "Ancestors, hear our prayer. Watch over Mulan," she said.

* * *

In the Family Temple, the characters on a tombstone lit up, and they turned into the Great Ancestor. He turned to the small hanging dragon statue, he said, "Mushu, awaken."

The statue glowed, shook and began to smoke before coming to life.

"I live!" cried the mini dragon dramatically coming out of the smoke, "So, tell me, what mortal needs my protection, Great Ancestor. You just say the word, and I'm there."

"Mushu," said the Great Ancestor, but the dragon interrupted him.

"And lemme say something, anyone who's foolish enough to threaten OUR family, vengeance will be MINE!"

The Great Ancestor looked annoyed as he said, "Mushu! These are the family guardians." He gestured to the animal statues surrounding the temple. "They…"

"Protect the family," finished Mushu sounding bored.

"And you, O Demoted One," added the Great Ancestor.

"I ring the gong."

"That's right. Now, wake up the Ancestors," he ordered Mushu.

"One family reunion coming right up," said Mushu picking up his gong and mallet, then began using them, "Okay, people, people, look alive! Let's go, c'mon, get up! Let's move it! Rise and shine! Y'all way past the beauty sleep thing." All of the ancestors came into existence sitting around the temple.

"I knew it, I knew it. That Mulan was a _troublemaker_ from the start," said one of the female ancestors.

"Don't look at me, she gets it from _your_ side of the family!" said the male ancestor sitting beside her.

Another female ancestor said defending Mulan, "She's just trying to help her father!"

"But if she's discovered, Fa Zhou will be forever shamed," said another male ancestor with an abacus, "Dishonor will come to the family. Traditional values will disintegrate!"

"Not to mention they'll lose the farm," added a farmer ancestor.

"My children never caused such trouble; they all became acupuncturists!" exclaimed the first female ancestor.

"Well, we can't _all_ be acupuncturists!" retorted the male ancestor sitting beside her.

"No! Your great-granddaughter had to be a CROSS-DRESSER!" shrieked a third female ancestor.

The Ancestors then started to argue getting into each other's faces.

"Let a guardian bring her back!" suggested another male ancestor.

"Yes! Awaken the most cunning!" said the first male ancestor holding Mushu up to one of the animal statues.

"No! The swiftest!" said the second male ancestor taking Mushu and holding him up to the statue of the rabbit

"No, send the wisest!" said a fourth female ancestor grabbing Mushu and holding up to the monkey statue.

"SILENCE!" yelled the Great Ancestor, getting everyone to quiet down, the woman dropping Mushu, "We will send the most powerful of all."

Mushu began laughing as he stood on a pedestal, "Okay, okay, I get the Jif. I'll go."

Everyone gazed at him for a moment before breaking out into fits of laughter.

"Well, y'all don't think I can do it!" said Mushu getting offended, "Watch this here!" He blew a tiny flame proudly. "Ah-hah! Jump back, I'm pretty hot. But I don't have to singe nobody to prove no point."

Great Ancestor: You had your chance to protect the Fa Family.

"Your misguidance led Fa Thang to disaster!" snapped the third female ancestor.

"Yeah, thanks a lot," said Fa Thang holding his decapitated head in the crook of his arm.

"And your point is?" inquired Mushu sounding a bit bored.

Great Ancestor replied, "The point is, we will be sending a _real_ dragon to retrieve Mulan."

Mushu gaped at him, offended, "What? What? _I'm_ a real dragon!"

"You're not even worthy of this thought! Now, awaken the Great Stone Dragon!" commanded the Great Ancestor throwing Mushu outside towards the statue Mulan was sitting on earlier.

"So you'll get back to me on the job thing," said Mushu landing at the base of the statue, but the Great Ancestor had thrown the gong, and it smacked the small dragon on the face. Annoyed, he picked up the gong and grumbled, "Just one chance. Is that too much to ask? I mean, it's not like it'll kill you." He then began speaking to the dragon statue, "Yo, Rocky, wake up! You gotta go fetch Mulan! C'mon, boy! Go get her! Go on! C'mon!" He climbed up on the statue, dragging the gong. "Hello? Helloooo? HELLO!" Mushu hit the ear of the dragon with the gong, and it fell off. Suddenly, the entire statue crumbled into dust, except for the head. "Uh-oh... Uh... Stoney? Stoney... Oh, man, they're gonna kill me!" He didn't even get a chance to freak out when the Great Ancestor called out in his direction.

"Great Stone Dragon! Have you awakened?"

Mushu held up the head of the Great Stone Dragon and pretended to be him, "Uh, yes, I just woke up! Um, I am the Great Stone Dragon! Good evening! I will go forth and fetch Mulan! Did- did I mention that I am the Great Stone Dragon?"

Not suspecting anything, the Great Ancestor said, "Go! The fate of the Fa family rests in your claws."

"Don't even worry about it," said Mush struggling to hold up the statue head, "I will not lose face." He lost his balance and tumbled down the hill, the dragon head landing on top of him. "Ow, ah, my elbow. Oh, oh, I know I twisted something." He had managed to lift the statue off of himself. "That's just great, now what? I'm doomed, and all because Ms. Man decided to take a little drag show on the road. After this Great Stone Humptey Dumptey mess, I'd have to bring her back with a medal to get back in the Temple!" His eyes widened as an idea popped into his head. "Waitaminute! That's it! I make Mulan a war hero, and they'll be begging me to come back to work! That's the master plan! Oh, you've done it now, man."

Now excited, Mushu jumped to his feet and ran off in search of his charge.


	8. Chapter 8: Ella's New Friend

Chapter Eight: Ella's New Friend

Snow groaned slightly with a yawn and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. When finished, she blinked up and was surprised to see Phillip sitting on the edge of the bed staring at her. "Oh!" she gasped sitting up, "I fell asleep! I'm so sorry!"

"Hey, calm down," he said, "You developed a fever last night and I just want to check up on you." He placed a hand over her forehead, and nodded in satisfaction. "It's gone. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," she replied, "And I truly am sorry that I've caused you and your cousin so much trouble. I promise I'll be out of your home as soon as possible!"

"That's what I wanted to speak to you about," Naveen said, standing in the door way. "How would you feel about living here with us?"

"Oh no!" she exclaimed, shaking her head, "I couldn't possibly! You've already done so much for me! I don't want you burden you any further!"

"Snow," said Naveen strolling up to the bed. He gently held her chin and leaned in very close, "I won't take no for an answer. You're a sweet girl, so be good and listen to me, okay? As owners of this house, we are allowing you to stay here and as for payment, you just have to cook and clean."

"If you insist," she muttered blushing.

"Good girl," he smiled, pulling back. As he walked out of the room he said, "I'll see what's in the fridge for breakfast."

"This room is usually used by family friends when they come to visit, but they haven't been by in over a year. Fortunately, one of their daughters left behind a box of her clothes for when they do stay," Phillip said standing up and heading towards the closet. After finding a box buried deep in the back, he brought it to the bed. "We called her this morning and explained the situation of you now living with us. She is allowing you to keep whatever is in this box."

"Oh," Snow exclaimed in surprise, "That's very gracious of her." Opening the box, she began digging through its contents. Blouses, sundresses, jeans that looked as if they would actually fit her; it was like a treasure chest.

"School starts in an hour, and there are clean towels in the hall closet if you wish to shower. I'll see you downstairs," Phillip said departing the room.

* * *

Ella Tremaine slept up in the tiny attic of her home. A couple of bluebirds soared through the open window, and landed on her chest, chirping. With a groan, Ella turned over, pulling the pillow over her head to drown out the sound. The birds, however, weren't going to give up, and continued chirping at her. Finally taking enough of the noise, she flicked one of the birds on its tail and it leapt into the air with a startled screech.

Laughing, Ella sat up and said, "Well, serves you right... spoiling people's best dreams."

The bluebirds chirped, and she was able to understand what they said. It was a little talent she had and never told anyone about it for fear of being ridiculed. "Yes, I know it's a lovely morning, but... it was a IoveIy dream too." More chirping. "What kind of dream? Uh-uh. Can't tell." _Chirp_. "'Cause if you tell a wish it won't come true and after all," she undid the braids in her strawberry blonde hair and let it fall loose about her shoulders before brushing it out, "a dream is a wish your heart makes when you're fast asleep. In dreams you will lose your heartaches; whatever you wish for, you keep. Have faith in your dreams and someday, your rainbow will come smiling through. No matter how your heart is grieving if you keep on believing, the dream that you wish will come true." More birds and a handful of mice entered her attic bedroom right as the grandfather clock downstairs began to chime, marking the sixth hour. "Oh that clock!" she grumbled pushing aside her blankets, and getting out of bed, slipping on a pair of flats – the _only_ pair of shoes she owned, "Old killjoy I hear you! _Come on. Get up_, you say, _Time to start another day_. Even he orders me around. Well there's one thing they _can't_ order me to stop dreaming and perhaps someday...the dreams that I wish will come true." Humming, Ella made her bed with the help of the animals, then washed and dressed for the day.

Once she was finished, a couple of mice ran into the room talking all at once.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" she said getting them to quiet down for the moment, "One at a time, please! Now, Jaq, what's all the fuss about?"

"New mouse in the house," he replied very quickly. He always spoke at a rapid pace, "Brand-new. Never saw before. Visitor, visitor!"

"Oh, a visitor," said Ella moving to one of her drawers where she kept sewing materials and pulled out a dress meant for one of her tiny animal friends. "Well, she'll need a dress."

"No, no, no," said Jaq shaking his head, "She's a he. He, he!"

Ella returned the dress, saying, "Oh, that does make a difference. He'll need a jacket, shoes..."

"Gotta get out! Gotta get out!" Jaq said frantically, "In a trap-trap! Trap-trap!"

"Where? In a trap?" said Ella, her forget-me-not blue eyes widening at the news. Grabbing just a shirt for the new mouse, she stood up. "Well, why didn't you say so?" the mice lead her down the attic stairs and to a wire cage in one of the corridors on the second floor. Inside was a fat brown mouse, looking frightened and the other mouse surrounding the cage weren't making his situation any better.

"Now, now, now... Calm down, everybody," said Ella as she peered into the wires of the cage, "Oh... The poor little thing's scared to death. Jaq, maybe you'd better explain things to him."

"Zuk-zuk, Cinderelly. Zuk-zuk," said Jaq stepping into the cage. He and the rest of the mice called her "Cinderella" because it was a nickname her stepsisters had given her long ago after cleaning the fireplace and becoming covered in cinders. "Now, now, now," he said walking up to the fat mouse, "Look-a, little guy. Take it r-easy. Nothin' to worry 'bout. We like-a you. Cinderelly like you too. She's nice. Very nice. That's-a better. Come on, now. Zuk-zuk-zuk!"

"Za... za... zuk-zuk," the fat mouse repeated following Jaq out of the cage.

"Well, that's better," said Ella then held out the tiny green shirt meant for the new-comer, "Well, let's just slip it on for size." She managed to get the shirt on him, but it was a little tight and rolled up on him. Fixing the shirt, she said, "It is a little snug, but it'll have to do. Now, for a name." She thought for a moment before exclaiming, "I've got one... Octavious! But for short, we'll call you Gus."

"Like it, Gus-Gus? Like it? Like it?" inquired Jaq.

"Uh... Gus-Gus," said Gus thinking about it, then nodded.

"Now I've got to hurry," Ella said once she was sure Gus was going to be okay, "See that he keeps out of trouble, Jaq, and don't forget to warn him about the cat." Leaving the mice behind, she went over to her stepmother's bedroom and opened the door a crack to peek inside. The ugly black cat, Lucifer, had just woken up and blinked at her sleepily before yawning. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty," she whispered, calling out to him, "Come, kitty. Come on." When he made no move of leaving his bed, she whisper-shouted, while stamping her foot, "Lucifer! Come here!" Glaring at her, the feline got up and stalked over towards her, exiting the bedroom. "I'm sorry if Your Highness objects to an early breakfast," she said sarcastically closing the door behind him, "It's certainly not my idea to feed you first. It's orders. Come on." She led him down into the kitchen on the first floor.

Ella's dog was not allowed to wander through the house like Lucifer was, but since she was the only one that ever entered the kitchen, she let him stay there, and hopefully her stepmother wouldn't know about it. At the moment, the canine was lying on the rug whining with his eyes closed. "Bruno," she called out to him, trying to rouse him from his sleep, "Bruno!" He finally woke up and sat up blinking at his mistress. "Dreaming again. Chasing Lucifer?" He nodded. "Catch him this time?" Another nod added with a smile. "That's bad!" she scolded, and his smile vanished. Ella continued, "Suppose they heard you upstairs? You know the orders. So if you don't want to lose a nice warm bed, you'd better get rid of those dreams. You know how?" Bruno shook his head. "Just learn to like cats." He gave a disgusted look and glared at the cat who sat there smugly. "No, I mean it. Lucifer has his good points too. For one thing, he... Well...Sometimes he... Hmm... There must be something good about him," Ella wondered as she turned her back on the pets to pour some milk into a bowl for Lucifer. She suddenly heard a growl and a yowl. Swiveling around, she was surprised to see Bruno leaning over Lucifer menacingly, but had a feeling that the cat had provoked him. "Bruno! Oh, Bruno. Come on now, outside." She opened the back door and gently nudged him out into the yard. "I know it isn't easy, but at least we should try to get along together. And that includes you, Your Majesty!" she snapped at the cat placing the bowl of milk beside him.

Turning her attention away from the animals, she began making breakfast: pancakes with eggs, bacon, and toast. By the time she had finished, she could hear her stepsisters calling out her name from upstairs.

"Cinderella!"

"I'm coming. Oh, my goodness. Morning, noon, and night," she muttered, quickly serving everything onto plates and trays.

"Cinderella!"

"Coming! Coming!" Of course, being so soft-spoken, her voice couldn't reach them and the impatience in their voices was clear when she wasn't at their side right away.

"Cinderella!"

"I'm coming."

"Cinderella!"

"In a minute," she said grabbing the trays and scampering out of the kitchen all the way back to the second floor where her family slept.

"Cinderella!"

"Cinderella!"

"Good morning, Drizella," said Ella stepping into the first bedroom and handing her older stepsister a tray, "Sleep well?"

"As if you cared," Drizella snapped, "Take that ironing and have it back in an hour. One hour! You hear?"

"Yes, Drizella," Ella replied leaving the room with a bag of laundry in one hand. She then entered the next room and handed her younger stepsister a tray. "Good morning, Anastasia."

"Well, it's about time!" Anastasia growled out, "Don't forget the mending. And don't be all day getting it done, either!"

"Yes, Anastasia," said Ella leaving the room with yet, another bag of laundry. Finally she came to the last bedroom and knocked upon the door.

"Well, come in, child. Come in," called out a cold voice and Ella tentatively stepped inside.

"Good morning, Stepmother," she said giving her the last tray with breakfast on it.

"Pick up the laundry and get on with your duties," ordered Lady Tremaine.

"Yes, Stepmother," Ella said picking up what she hoped was to be the last bag of laundry. Right as she left the bedroom, there was an ear-shattering shriek that rang throughout the house and Anastasia sprinted out of her room.

"Mother! Oh, Mother, Mother! Mother!" she stopped beside Ella and pointed an accusatory finger at her "You did it! You did it on purpose! Mother! Oh, Mother, Mother, Mother!"

"Now what did you do?" Drizella demanded stomping out of her room, and Ella gave her a surprised and confused look, not answering.

Anastasia and Drizella entered Lady Tremaine's room, shutting the door behind them, but Ella could still hear the screechy voice say, "She put it there! A big ugly mouse... in my bedroom!"

Ella's eyes widened slightly, understanding what was going on. Looking down at the floor, she saw Lucifer holding something beneath him, a look of triumph on his face. "All right, Lucifer. What did you do with him?" she inquired of the feline, hands on hips. The cat just shrugged at her. "Oh, you're not fooling anybody. We'll just see about this." She grabbed the cat by the scruff of the neck and made him lift up his paws. "Come on! Let him go. Now the other one. Come on!" Scowling in defeat, Lucifer finally released the rodent, and Gus was huddled in a little ball, shaking. "Oh... poor little Gus. Oh, Lucifer, won't you ever learn?" Seeing he was free, Gus ran off down the hall and disappeared inside a mouse hole.

"Cinderella!" Lady Tremaine called out.

"Yes, Stepmother," she replied, releasing Lucifer.

"Are _you_ gonna get it!" said Anastasia smugly as she and Drizella left the bedroom.

Ella walked passed them, entering the room. "Close the door, Cinderella. Come here." Ella did as she was told.

She then began to defend herself, but Lady Tremaine interrupted her, "Oh, please, you don't think –"

"Hold your tongue! Now... It seems we have time on our hands."

"But I was only trying to —"

"Silence!" snapped her stepmother and Ella became quiet, "Time for vicious practical jokes. Perhaps we can put it to better use. Now... let me see. There's the large carpet in the main hall. Clean it! And the windows, upstairs and down. Wash them! Oh, yes... and the tapestries, and the draperies.

"But I just fin–"

"Do them again! And don't forget... the garden... then scrub the terrace... sweep the halls... and the stairs... clean the chimneys. And of course, there's the mending, and the sewing, and the laundry. Oh, yes, and one more thing. See that Lucifer gets his bath."

Once Ella was sure that her stepmother was finished giving orders, she left the bedroom, trying to hold back tears. _Looks like I have to miss another day of school_, she thought wondering what her college professors would say, _None of this would be happening if Dad was still alive._

* * *

Once downstairs, Phillip entered the kitchen where he found his cousin staring at a half gallon of milk and a carton of eggs resting on the counter.

"Not much food. We're going to have to go grocery shopping later," Naveen murmured.

Phillip smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Naveen demanded, rubbing his sore noggin and glaring at his cousin.

"You dolt! You made Snow nervous back there! She's not used to the company of males!"

"How can she not be? She's a very sweet and beautiful girl."

Phillip smacked him upside the head again.

"Stop doing that!" Naveen snapped out in irritation.

"That's another thing! You sounded so perverted! Lay off, she's still a teen!"

"Well excuse me for –"

"Um, hello," a sweet voice said from behind the two bickering cousins. They spun around and silently gaped at Snow. She was now wearing a silky yellow blouse and pale blue capri jeans with yellow flats. Her short curly hair was held back by a red headband. "Are there any requests for breakfast?" she asked.

The Kingsons shook their heads, waking from their daze, and Naveen said, "I'm afraid all we have at the moment is eggs and milk. I'll be going to the store later on today."

"That's all right," she said with a smile, "But first things first; the counter needs to be cleaned up a bit, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Phillip replied as he and his cousin began throwing trash away and placing the dirty dishes into the sink.

Snow made scrambled eggs while the males watched on in silence. When she was through cooking, she served them their breakfast, then turned to throw away the empty egg carton. "Oh," she gasped, staring at the new figure standing in the doorway half-asleep. She recognized him right away. "Hello."

"'Lo," he grumbled with a yawn, "Smell food."

"Snow, this is my younger brother, David," Phillip said from the table, "He'll be living with us also."

With a smile, Snow said, "Pleased to meet you, David. Help yourself to some eggs."

David began heading towards the pan that held the last of breakfast, but Phillip and Naveen jumped to their feet and blocked his path.

Frowning, David said, "'Sup? I'm hungry. Move."

"Uh-uh," said Phillip shaking his head.

"Whatever's left is for Snow to eat," added Naveen.

"N-No, that's alright," she stammered, "He can have it. I don't mind."

"Snow," Phillip said shooting her a glance, "You didn't eat lunch yesterday, and I'm pretty sure you didn't eat breakfast or dinner either."

"I'm fine, really," she insisted, but then winced as a loud growl erupted from her stomach.

"Uh-huh," Naveen said skeptically, "Snow, go ahead and eat. David can wait. In fact, he will be going to the store with me."

"Fine! Whatever!" David snapped angrily, now wide awake. Grumbling under his breath, he turned and stormed out of the kitchen.

"W-Wait," Snow called out to David, but he ignored her and ran upstairs. A few seconds later, a door slammed from the second floor, causing Snow to flinch.

"Ignore David," Naveen said taking the egg carton out of Snow's hands and tossing it into the trash. "He's not a morning person, and is usually looking for an argument."

"Will he be okay?" she inquired, turning to the two cousins, her brow furrowed with worry.

Phillip shrugged and replied, "Eventually." He shot a glance at the left over eggs, then served them up on a plate. "Here," he said handing her the food, "You should eat now before we're late for school."


End file.
